


Darling so it goes

by elliceluella



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, feelings feelings feelings, law school era avocados
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliceluella/pseuds/elliceluella
Summary: “We should be sleeping. Why— ” Foggy breaks off with a yawn. “Why aren’t we sleeping?”It shouldn’t be cute. No whining should, much less one from a law student smelling of cheetos, but here they are. Matt doesn’t bother to hide his smile this time. It’s late, way past any decent bedtimes, and they’re too hopped up on the feverish desperation that only last minute mugging for an impending test can provide. Inhibitions have long flown out the window.





	Darling so it goes

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over a year since I last wrote anything, and it's been three years since I first dabbled in fic and fandom, so here's a little something to mark the occasion and to say thank you to the community for the experiences and countless worlds lived through all your stories ♥

“We should be sleeping. Why— ” Foggy breaks off with a yawn. “Why aren’t we sleeping?” 

It shouldn’t be cute. No whining should, much less one from a law student smelling of cheetos, but here they are. Matt doesn’t bother to hide his smile this time. It’s late, way past any decent bedtimes, and they’re too hopped up on the feverish desperation that only last minute mugging for an impending test can provide. Inhibitions have long flown out the window.

Matt ignores the way his chunky wool sweater scratches against his shoulder when he shrugs. “Because we’re trying to minimize the paralyzing fear of an unknown future that might happen should we fail tomorrow’s paper?” He lets his smile grow when Foggy groans, pitches forward and...smooshes his face against the textbook that’s balanced on his knees.

“C’mon Foggy. You’ll get through this,” Matt says, gently nudging Foggy who is now pressed slightly against Matt, textbook still intimately acquainted with his face. Matt kind of hates that textbook right now.

“This is hell, Matt. Write it down, tell your priest. I—” Foggy yawns again.

Matt chuckles. “Okay, buddy. Why don’t you take a short nap and I’ll wake you in a little while?” Foggy lifts his head up and hums approvingly, sliding down slightly until his head fits into the crook of Matt’s neck. 

“Comfy?” Matt asks, voice tender, his chest even more so. Everything’s so warm and safe with Foggy. He loves it. He’s afraid of it too, but he loves it more.

Foggy nods, contented. “I change my mind,” he says. “About the hell thing. This isn’t so bad at all.” His breath is warm and soft against Matt’s neck. Matt doesn’t hate that textbook anymore. “Will you read the page you’re on aloud to me?”

Matt does so, reading until Foggy starts snoring softly. He pauses before he turns to breathe Foggy in, fingers faltering where they rest on the page. The stark truth of his feelings is both terrifying and exhilarating. He presses a kiss to Foggy’s hair, a silent promise. Of what exactly, Matt can’t quite place in words yet, but he knows his heart won’t follow the way of his fingers. 

It'll beat steady, and true.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Can't Help Falling in Love' by Elvis Presley, because a certain crazy extravagant wedding scene is still stuck in my head.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Darling so it goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651015) by [silenceinmolasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses)




End file.
